Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 39
is the thirty-ninth episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on December 25th, 2017 in Japan and later aired on August 25th, 2018 in the United States. Plot Major Events * The International Blader's Cup commences. * Kurt Baratier and Norman Tarver are revealed to be the two mystery Bladers that have qualified for the International Blader's Cup. * The International Blader's Cup is divided into two groups: Group A and Group B, with Group A consisting of Valt, Cuza, Kurt, Boa, Norman, and Shu; and Group B consisting of Free, Lui, Xander, Ren Wu, Joshua, and Silas. * Kurt defeats Rantaro in battle, heavily scratching his Berserk Roktavor in the process. * Valt stops Kurt's gang from stealing Berserk Roktavor. Characters * Valt Aoi * Carl (Cuza's Bird) * Cuza Ackermann * Rickson Clay * Honey Guten * Free De La Hoya * Kit Lopez * Shasa Guten * Rantaro Kiyama * Silas Karlisle * Raul Comas * Kristina Kuroda * Anton * Bisuke (Debut) * Kurt Baratier (Debut) * Xander Shakadera * Ren Wu Sun * Shu Kurenai/Red Eye * Ajiru (Debut) * Rizumo (Debut) * Theodore Glass * Lui Shirosagi * Joshua Burns * Boa Alcazaba * Norman Tarver Beyblades * Hyper Horusood Gravity Xtreme (Unknown Blader's) * Storm Spryzen Limited Press (Unknown Blader's) * Raging Roktavor Force Jaggy (Unknown Blader's) * Yugen Yegdrion Down Unite (Unknown Blader's) * Omni Odax Upper Yielding (Unknown Blader's) * Uber Unicrest Triple Revolve (Unknown Blader's) * King Kerbeus Force Jaggy (Unknown Blader's) * Dark Doomscizor Knuckle Unite (Unknown Blader's) * Omni Odax Gravity Needle (Unknown Blader's) * Raging Roktavor Knuckle Unite (Unknown Blader's) * Raging Roktavor Limited Press (Unknown Blader's) * Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter (Kurt's; Debut) * Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel (Rantaro's) * Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's) * Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta (Shu's) Featured Battles * Kurt Baratier (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) vs. 5 Unknown Bladers (Storm Spryzen Limited Press, Uber Unicrest Triple Revolve, King Kerbeus Force Jaggy, Dark Doomscizor Knuckle Unite, Omni Odax Gravity Needle) = Kurt & Khalzar (10-0) ** Round 1: Kurt & Khalzar (5 Burst Finishes; 10pts) * Rantaro Kiyama (Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel) vs. Kurt Baratier (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) = Kurt & Khalzar (2-0) ** Round 1: Kurt & Khalzar (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) vs. Ajiru, Rizumo, and 3 Unknown Bladers (Hyper Horusood Gravity Xtreme, Storm Spryzen Limited Press, Raging Roktavor Force Jaggy, Yugen Yegdrion Down Unite, Omni Odax Upper Yielding) = Shu & Spryzen (10-0) ** Round 1: Shu & Spryzen (5 Burst Finishes; 10pts) Special Moves Used * Skyscraper Boost (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) * Thunder Attack (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia * This episode aired in Japan on Christmas Day 2017. * Group B of the International Blader's Cup consists of all members of the Big Five, with Silas being the only non-member. * Group A of the International Blader's Cup consists of Bladers associated with the Snake Pit Organization, with Valt, Kurt and Cuza being non-members. References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes